board8fandomcom-20200216-history
2007 Phrase List
This was the phrase list used for Summer 2007 Contest. The current phrase list and other years' lists can be found on the Stupid Whiner Topic Seconds Game page. The SC2K7 Response List 00 - *Explodes* 01 - Don't worry! In another few hours, the votes will rise! 02 - http://i120.photobucket.com/albums/o179/NS-Shadow/youphailmariostyle.gif 03 - Inconceivable! 04 - http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/221/angerse4.gif 05 - Please insert your genitalia into the nearest electrical outlet 06 - Your ideas intrigue me and I would like to subscribe to your newsletter 07 - (Losing Character) is so screwed 08 - So this is a story all about how your life got flip-turned upside down. 09 - Your bracket's weak point was hit for MASSIVE DAMAGE! 10 - http://img404.imageshack.us/img404/3750/cusackopinfd6.jpg 11 - You’d think this was a popularity contest or something 12 - You sass that unhoopy topic creator? Now there's a strag who doesn't know where his towel is. 13 - THE SHADOW KNOWS! 14 - Duke Nukem Forever will come out before you make a good bracket 15 - I feel asleep. 16 - Just another nail in your bracket's coffin 17 - http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/mrfuc/rkoinfj1yo4ds2.gif 18 - Your a discrace. 19 - Blacker than the depths of darkest night, hotter and more bitter than Hell itself... that is your bracket. 20 - http://img208.imageshack.us/img208/7352/shark2jt3.jpg 21 - Appalachian State > Michigan > your bracket 21 - Dilly dally, shilly shally! 22 - http://img510.imageshack.us/img510/11/alpacakz3.jpg 23 - FOR THE HORDE! 24 - character died of dysentery. 25 - http://i4.tinypic.com/66j8o6p.gif 26 - Don't worry, it's opposite day! 27 - Alright. They're either going to think "Oh, here's another guy with a stupid bracket..." or here's McLovin, 25 year old Hawaiian organ donor. 28 - That's nice. Here's a picture of midgets playing basketball! http://www.jokechallenge.com/funny_pictures/midget_basketball.jpg 29 - If you were in this contest, you’d lose to Tanner. 30 - At least 40 million sperm are released per ejaculation, yet somehow you were born. 31 - http://img442.imageshack.us/img442/2452/failstickfg1.jpg 32 - You bought an N-Gage, didn't you? 33 - We held a meeting and decided to screw up your bracket 34 - http://img524.imageshack.us/img524/2161/shaddapdj9.png 35 - We rigged the polls 36 - GREAT SCOTT MARTY, MY INDICATORS SHOW THAT CHARACTER HAS LESS VOTES! 37 - http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y22/Kairi099/Giveadamn.gif 38 - It's because the winning characters got more votes. With lasers! 39 - Attention whiner! My hair is taunting you! 40 - http://img444.imageshack.us/img444/5360/paaaanchib6.png 41 - It's all part of The Plan™ 42 - Your bracket sucks and is now about trains 43 - http://macrochan.org/source/C/7/C7EUFMDDT6367NKLSU6E5W5XSXUUHJU2.jpeg 44 - Where I come from, jokes are funny 45 - Words cannot begin to describe how screwed you are. 46 - http://img530.imageshack.us/img530/3268/dontworrywi1.jpg 47 - I suggest we ignore this topic, as it sucks 48 - This is why you've never touched a happy fruit 49 - http://img411.imageshack.us/img411/5664/xdgj8.jpg 50 - War13104 had Kefka beating Crono. He still looks smarter than you. 51 - is just better. Got it memorized? 52 - VOTE RUSH KEKEKEKE 53 - Just wait till the wake up! 54 - http://img343.imageshack.us/img343/3746/catgirls6lo.gif 55 - Well EXCUUUUUUUUSE me, princess! 56 - OBJECTION! 57- http://img466.imageshack.us/img466/478/11314014564654ay.jpg 58 - You probably don't think that I can force this towel down your throat. But trust me, I can. All the way. Except I'd hold onto this one little bit at the end. When your stomach starts to digest it, I pull it out. Taking your stomach lining with it. For most people it would take about a week to die. It's very painful. 59 -http://pleasestopasking.ytmnd.com/ Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Fads Category:Lists